Forgiveness
by Michelle1017
Summary: ONE SHOT following Emily and Naomi after Naomi's speech in Freddie's shed. Just an excuse for some smut really but also with a small amount of talking.


**This is just a one shot that I have had running around in my head for a while now I just never got round to writing it all down but I was playing with my new iPad and just started writing and here is the final story. **

Emily

"I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I think I was twelve. It took me three years to pluck up the courage to speak to you and I was so scared of the way I felt, you know, loving a girl, that I learned how to become a sarcastic bitch just to make it feel normal. I screwed guys to make it go away but it didn't work. When we got together it scared the shit out of me because you were the one person who could ruin my life. I pushed you away and made you think things were your fault but really I was just terrified of pain. I screwed that girl Sophia to kind of spite you for having that hold on me and I'm a total fucking coward because, I got these...these tickets to Goa for us three months ago but I, I couldn't stand... I didn't want to be a slave to the way I feel about you. Can you understand? You were trying to punish me back and it's horrible because, really, I'd die for you. I love you. I love you so much it is killing me."

The words were running round and round my head as I kissed Naomi time and time again I knew we had some talking to do but I also knew that we could get through this, she was finally telling me the truth, finally telling me what I had really wanted to hear for so long, yes she had told me that she loved me before but this time she was really opening herself up and baring her soul in front of everyone. When she had been speaking you would have been able to hear a pin drop in Freddie's shed, everyone was waiting to see how I would react to the situation in front of me but there really was no other way I could respond I love Naomi so fucking much and I know I have been pushing her away because I was hurt but in reality I had forgiven her a long time ago I just couldn't bring myself to admit it but now I had to because if I pushed her away again now I don't think she would fight anymore because what more is there to say after that and I truly knew deep down in my heart that my life without Naomi wasn't a life at all. I have missed her so fucking much over the last however many months and not just missed the physical side of our relationship I have also missed the connection that we share the way we can talk for what seems like forever and never run out of things to say to one another. Now though the music was playing again, the drink was flowing and I was happy back in the arms of my gorgeous girl. We were huddled together in the corner not really paying attention to the games the others were playing we only had eyes for each other in that moment and between the shots and the kisses I was happy, an emotion I have not felt for a long time. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Naomi and every time we kissed I wanted it to last forever, as I pulled back once again gasping for breath I knew I couldn't take anymore, I leaned forward and let my lips hover beside Naomi's ear, I felt her shiver as I breathed lightly and I couldn't help but smirk as I whispered "We need to get out of here... now."

I heard her breathing hitch and I knew she knew exactly what I wanted, she didn't waste any time in grabbing my hand and pulled my towards the door of the small shed, I should have known Katie would have been watching the two of us closely it would take her time to even begin to think about trusting Naomi with me again,she shouted across the room "Oi lezzers where do you think you are going, we are in the middle of a party here."  
I smirked and kissed Naomi quickly before turning round to face the direction in which Katie was sitting "Naomi and I have plans for a party of our own on our own."

Katie almost vomited "Too much information bitch."

I laughed "You shouldn't have asked then."

Before she had chance to reply Naomi pulled me outside and I very quickly found myself slammed up against the side of the shed with her body pressed firmly against mine, she slammed her lips against mine kissing me hard. Eventually she pulled away both of us gasping for oxygen, she smirked once she had caught her breath slightly "Fuck I don't know how I controlled myself in there."

I smiled "Me neither now let's get home I have some serious plans for you tonight."

I watched as the blue of her eyes darkened and she grabbed my hand and we literally ran all the way home just wanting to get back, needing to get back. Naomi pulled her keys out her bag and was fumbling with the lock as I circled my arms around her waist from behind and began softly sucking on her neck knowing full well it would be driving her crazy. Eventually she managed to open the door and as soon as we were inside I kicked the door shut behind me and slammed her into the wall crushing my lips to hers just wanting to feel her against me again.

We stood as close together as we could just kissing and exploring one another, I felt so alive, more fucking alive than I had felt in a long time. I let my lips slip from hers down to her neck and sucked hard making her groan before starting a trail of kisses up towards her ear and made my voice as low as I could knowing how crazy it drove Naomi "Upstairs now."

She grabbed my hand and literally dragged me upstairs, we barely made it through the door before our lips were joined again our hands wandering everywhere, my whole body ached for Naomi's touch. I opened my eyes and gazed at Naomi instantly seeing the deep want in her eyes, I nipped her lips softly "I want you so much."

They were the only words she needed to hear from me as she pressed her lips against the skin on my neck teasing me softly. I needed to be even closer to this women as I gripped her hair between my fingers pulling her closer. I loved how Naomi could make me feel this way and I had missed being with her so much, I groaned "Kiss me Naoms, fucking kiss me."

She gazed into my eyes and I could see they were full of love, I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her to me as she pressed her lips to mine all over again, I parted my lips inviting her in our tongues caressing one another, teasing one another and making us both tremble with desire. I needed Naomi so much, I gripped the bottom of her top slowly pushing it up over her body letting it drop to the floor beside us, I reached up cupping her breast slowly circling her nipple through her bra. I felt it grow hard instantly, Naomi groaned and kissed me hard her lips insistent as I reached around her back up clipping her bra, I stepped back slightly letting it fall to the floor. I ran my eyes over her body drinking in the sight in front of me. The fire inside me coursed through my whole body and I didn't waste any more time, I moved my lips down her body and sucked a nipple into my mouth allowing my tongue my tongue to flick against her nipple just wanting to make Naomi feel as alive as I did in this moment, I just wanted to feel Naomi trembling against me, a feeling I had missed so much.

I could tell Naomi was struggling to control herself, I knew she wanted me as much as I needed her, she quickly pushed me back against the wall gripping my top between her fingers swiftly pulling it over my head and tossing it aside my bra quickly following. Her hands touched my breasts my nipples instantly hardening. I pulled her lips to mine again this time it was urgent with our hands wandering everywhere until Naomi slipped down my body. She quickly undid the button on my jeans and slid the denim down my legs. I stepped out of them kicking them out of the way my knickers soon following. Naomi's lips soon connected with my skin licking and kissing there way over my thighs until she reached my most intimate spot. My knees almost gave way as I gripped the back of Naomi's head as she pushed her tongue deep inside of me. My whole body was trembling as I surrendered completely to Naomi's touch, she flicked hard inside of me pushing deep as I pushed my hips towards her, I moaned loudly as I felt my muscles tightening inside me, she curled her tongue up inside of me pushing me over the edge my orgasm taking complete hold of my body. I collapsed back against the wall trying to catch my breath as Naomi climbed back up my body leaving a trail of kisses until she once again reached my lips. I groaned as I gripped the back of her neck and pulled her roughly against me kissing her passionately.

I wanted to make Naomi feel as good as she had just made me feel as I gripped her waist pushing her back towards our bed, I pushed her backwards onto the mattress and climbed on top of her "You are wearing too many clothes."

She groaned as I made fast work of her jeans quickly pulling them down her legs, her underwear soon following. I slowly myself over her body taking in the beautiful sight in front of me until I reached her eyes loving the deep shade of blue looking right back at me "You are so beautiful."

Naomi blushed "I have wanted to hear you say that for so long."

I kissed her softly "I plan on telling you every day from now on but for now I want to hear you screaming my name."

I pressed my lips hard against hers as I pressed my body to her, she groaned as I trailed kisses down her neck until I reached her breasts. She moaned loudly as I sucked her nipple into my mouth, she pushed her body up against mine as her nipples hardened between my lips her hands gripping the sheets on the bed as I slowly slid my body down hers making sure I didn't miss any part of her gorgeous body until I dipped my head between her legs. I teased her a while until Naomi groaned loudly "Fuck Em... now."

I wasted no time in pushing my tongue inside of her, as I flicked hard inside of her I listened to the constant moans escaping her lips, her body arched off the bed trembling as I continued to push hard and deep inside of her. It didn't take long before she shuddered beneath me her orgasm rushing through her body as she screamed out my name over and over. My own heart was racing as I slowly made my way back up her body leaving a trail of soft kisses in my wake. As I reached her lips I kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around me holding me close.

For the next few minutes we lay together sharing long deep kisses, now I had her back in my arms I was unable to stop kissing her, holding her and just generally enjoying everything in life again.

As we lay tangled together on the bed we shared I enjoyed the feel of being this close to Naomi again, yes we had shared a bed in the past months but in reality we were so far away from one another even though we were actually next to each other, now though we were next to each other but we had also reclaimed that closeness we had always shared before everything. Once my breathing had steadied itself I shifted my body slightly and propped myself up on my elbow "Naoms, you know what you said earlier..."

She cut me off with a soft kiss "I meant every word of it Emily I'm only sorry it has taken everything that has happened for me to really realise just how much I love you and how much I fucking need you. Life without you isn't a life at all it's kind of like losing your vital supply of oxygen."

I kissed her softly "I love you, I love you so fucking much. I am sorry I have been such a bitch."

She reached up a little a traced a line down my cheek with her finger "Everything you have said and done I deserved and I will always be thankful you have given me another chance."

I smiled "In the spirit of honesty I think I should tell you something... I actually forgave you a while ago I just wanted to continue to make you suffer even though I had forgiven you, don't ask me why because I'm not sure I would even know how to explain."  
She kissed me softly once more before pulling back and smiling "I honestly deserved everything but in the here and now as we start our new beginning I want to promise you something."

I looked down into her eyes "Ok."

She smiled slightly "I promise that I will never hurt you again."

A tear slipped down my cheek "I believe you, and Naoms, I promise that I will never hurt you."

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down so my head was resting on her chest, she held me close and I felt my heart beat quicken as the small organ overflowed with love for my gorgeous blonde. She kissed the top of my head "I love you with all of my heart Emily Fitch."

I smiled against her skin as I kissed her chest softly "And I love you with all of my heart Naomi Campbell."


End file.
